Out of the Blue
by jesussavedmylife
Summary: NOT a crossover...but it is original and good! A songfic to Out of the Blue by Aly and AJ. Hope you like! Please R&R!


Hello all! This is one of my first fanfics that has to do with an original idea. This is partly a songfic to Out of the Blue by Aly and AJ.

ENJOY! 33

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Aly and AJ or Out of the Blue, but all the characters in this story are completely original!

He Said, She Said

One beautiful morning, Lorraine was driving her silver Mercedes to her cousin, Natalie's graduation party while blasting Aly and AJ through the open windows into the cars with annoyed owners.

_When something's pure,_

_How can people just say,_

_We're not meant to be,_

_And when something's true,_

_How can people just keep me away from you?_

Lorraine didn't care. All Lorraine cared about was today; A potentially special day and, of course, a Tyler day.

You see, years before today, Natalie was in love with Tyler. They were good friends and he was one of the only people in the whole world that she could share things with. He was the most patient, nice, amazing guy you will ever need.

Lorraine was excited. Tyler said he would show up at Natalie's party after he got done with his golf tournament, and then he would come over.

Now Lorraine wasn't exactly sure of what Tyler thought of her. Maybe she was just a friend to him, like it always had been, maybe he thought it could be something more. What he thought was most definitely bottled up inside his head, for Lorraine never had any clue.

_Suddenly,_

_I'm all alone,_

_Pushed away from nothing wrong,_

_Don't you have the guts to say how you feel about me?_

It was just too hard to tell, and she didn't dwell on that fact all that much. But a part of her was wanting something more to happen at Natalie's party. Something coming from Tyler; Perhaps he didn't know it, but Lorraine thought about him an awful lot and while she was driving her car and sipping her caramel iced coffee, with the wind blowing through her hair, a brainstorm was blowing through her mind. She really wanted to be Tyler's girlfriend. She wanted to be his everything, his life, his world.

_Out of the blue,_

_They said we couldn't be together,_

_I have to get over you,_

_We've been given no choice,_

_We have no voice,_

_Out of the blue._

It never really hit her as such a serious thing, before it was just a fling. But the more Lorraine thought, the more she decided that this guy could be it. Her thoughts dampened once again as she thought of Tyler's way of thinking on her part. "What if he doesn't like me?" "What if he thinks I'm too ugly for him?" "What if I'm just not enough?" All these doubts ran through her head like a marathon, that was until she found herself at Natalie's house.

_Can't even call on the telephone,_

_Don't even know, if you're at home,_

_But to control, just how we feel,_

_Between you and I,_

_Not for one to steal._

Lorraine carefully shook out her hair and placed her brand new white sunglasses atop her head, and grabbing her cousin's pink wrapped graduation present, she earnestly searched and searched for Tyler. She finally confirmed that Tyler wasn't even there yet after relentless observation. Lorraine stepped to the brown stained fence leading to the backyard as her invitation clearly indicated that the party would be held in Natalie's backyard. She stepped into the backyard and was suddenly immersed in green and gold, Natalie's high school's colors. She saw many people she knew, family and friends, as well, because she was a freshman at Natalie's high school as well, Riverview High.

Suddenly, her Aunt Gail, Natalie's mother, approached her with someone Lorraine had never seen before and Aunt Gail introduced her as one of Lorraine's third cousins. Lorraine thought, "Who would consider third cousins even related, anyways?...Oh, wait. I do!" For in the back of Lorraine's mind a voice was nagging her, painfully reminding her about her crush on Tyler, her third cousin. Now it might seem a little odd, but to Lorraine, when it came to Tyler, all web connections of relatives were thrown out the window. Even though the law stated that third cousin marriage was acceptable, Lorraine still felt a little bad. Not for herself of course, but for her extended family? What would they think if anything came out of this? Would they be able to accept it? Would they think of it as a sick and twisted idea and forbid it from ever happening? How would they respond?

_Suddenly, I'm all alone,_

_Pushed away from nothing wrong,_

_Don't you have the guts to say,_

_How you feel about me?_

When Aunt Gail introduced her third cousin as Julia, Lorraine froze. This wasn't just some third cousin, this was Julia Danton, Tyler's sister! Lorraine feebly slid her hand out in a weak attempt to be polite, while her insides we're quivering. "This is Tyler's sister! What will she think if something comes about with all of this? Will she hate me for forever for keeping her brother from a normal life, not being in a "normal" relationship like normal people do?" She pondered these thoughts very carefully and made certain that she didn't meet Julia's eyes, especially when Julia asked what grade Lorraine was in. "I'm a sophomore," Lorraine mumbled back. Lorraine was bombarded by all these new feelings, mostly surrounded by the fear factor. She was scared that Julia somehow knew all about Lorraine's feelings toward Tyler, because she seemed to scare Lorraine by asking the right questions and doing the right things. The grade question bothered Lorraine to a lingering extent. She madly thought, "No, why is she doing this to me? Can't she see that she is torturing me? Asking me what grade I'm in, that's not cool." Of course, the question had to with one person. Tyler. And the reason for this logic is quite simple once learned. Lorraine Norris is a sophomore in high school, while Tyler is a senior. It all makes sense, the puzzle fits. Two years meant a whole lot to her, in fact, it almost scared her sometimes.

Well, as you can imagine, while Lorraine was talking to Bella, her friend from school, when she saw Tyler walk into the backyard, crouching to stop himself from hitting all the decorations, Lorraine's heart stopped and she stopped breathing, only for the moment. As it comes natural, Lorraine ran into the house and locked herself in, crying her eyes out. "I'll never be with him," she thought. "He's smarter, cuter, and a better Christian. He wouldn't even want to come near someone like me, and besides, I don't deserve anyone like Tyler." She slowly trudged up the stairs to the guest room. She sat down and fell back from the exhaustion coming from her overwhelming thoughts. She drifted off to sleep.

Tyler was worried. He hadn't seen Lorraine yet and she always showed up to say hi in a few minutes or less. What happened to her? He quickly located his Aunt Gail and asked her if she had seen Lorraine. She answered, "Why no, Tyler, why? Is she missing?" He didn't answer because he was already searching for his sister Julia. Breathlessly, Tyler approached his sister, resting his hands on his knees. "Julia? Have you seen Lorraine anywhere?" "Nope, but I did see her talking to, I think her name is Bella earlier. Maybe you should check with her. "Oh, okay, thanks!" Tyler walked over to Bella and said, "Excuse me, are you Bella?" "Yes, I am," Bella blushed and then giggled. "Hey, have you seen Lorraine anywhere, I haven't seen her yet." Bella looked confused, but finally answered as a light switch turned on in her head. "Yeah! I did see her! She went into the house about ten minutes ago." "Bella, thank you so much." He gave her a quick peck on the mouth to voice his gratitude and then strode into the house.

Little did Tyler know, Lorraine woke up around five minutes of fitful slumber. Lorraine gazed at Tyler through the guest room window and she wanted to talk to him, but didn't want to risk it. She was still so scared.

Then, something happened that made Lorraine jump out of her seat. Tyler had just kissed her friend, Bella. On the lips! Lorraine fainted from the shock and she landed on the corner of the dresser and slumped to the floor.

A couple seconds later Tyler bounded up the stairs. He couldn't wait to see his Lorraine. He really liked her and he wanted to talk to her. He never admitted because of how much the thought of a relationship between them scared him. Tyler thought, I need to push fear aside. I need to tell Lorraine how I feel. It's been too long to keep this inside. I need to tell her I love her.

_Out of the blue,_

_They said we couldn't be together,_

_I have to get over you,_

_We've been given no choice,_

_We have no voice,_

_Out of the blue._

Tyler entered the guest room and he instantly fell to the floor. "Lorraine," he whispered, barely breathing. He crawled over to her, tears welling up in his eyes. "What happened?" he asked to a lifeless form. He put his head to her chest to feel a flutter in her heart, and decided to quickly admit his feelings before it was too late.

_Just wanna hear what you've got to say,_

_Are you feeling the same,_

_Cause I'm not okay,_

_Thought when me met there was something more,_

_But the others said no- they shut the door_

"Lorraine, I love you," he whispered before sobs started to rise out of his throat. "Always," Lorraine said gently and softly, almost as a breath and not a word. But Tyler hung on to it like a treasure. He gently slipped his fingers between hers and said as he sat beside her. "Don't leave me," he softly said, combing her hair with his other hand. Lorraine faintly squeezed his hand and was hardly noticeable, but to Tyler it meant the world. "Lorraine is gone," Tyler realized. He gently pulled her limp body up into his lap and held her close.

_Out of the blue,_

_They said we couldn't be together,_

_I have to get over you,_

_We've been given no choice,_

_We have no voice,_

_Out of the blue_

"Lorraine," Tyler began. "I'm sorry I never said it sooner, I should have let you know. I love you. I always have. I wish we could have done something about it earlier before it came to this. I don't care if we were related, I don't care that there was an age difference. I just care about you. I just wish that you would know that.. He buried his face and began to cry. He cried and cried, until there was no more tears to shed. He gently laid her down on the bed and wearily looked at his family picking up in the backyard. He thought about what his family would have thought about the two of them, when suddenly his exhaustion caught up with him and he plummeted forward and fell out the window to be with his Father and his Lorraine…for ever, for always.

_Out of the blue_

_We should have been together_

_Don't wanna get over you_

_When love has a voice,_

_It makes a choice,_

_Out of the blue._

I know it was really sad, but I love it too much! Please R&R!

33


End file.
